beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Zagart
Doctor Zagart is the main antagonist in Beyblade: V-Force. He is the father of ZO Zagart and Zeo Zagart and is the man in charge of both Team Zagart and Team Psykick. Physical Appearance Dr. Zagart is a tall man with a large build, long shaggy hair and a beard. His outfit resembles the ones worn by Team Zagart members and he also sports a purple and white cybernetic goggle with a red lens on his left eye. Personality & Characteristics He knows what he wants, and how to get it too. He thinks that if he can get the bit-beasts power (Dranzer, Driger, Draciel, and Dragoon) and transfer it into Zeo's circuits, he can turn Zeo into a real boy. He convinces Zeo that he can be turned into a real boy by talking Zeo into his crazy plan, and all he has to do is leave Tyson and the Bladebreakers, and steal their Bit-Beasts. History His eldest son, Zeo, died in an accident many years ago. Overcome with grief, he forced his youngest son to assume the identity of his older brother and to change his name from Leon to Zeo. In the anime, Zeo is an android that Dr. Zagart created to replace his deceased son. Plot Beyblade: V-Force He began the project to extract the bit beasts from the ancient rock. He first hired Alan McKenzie to steal the ancient rock from Judy's lab in NYC. He then proceeds to have Doctor K have the bit-beasts captured but after several failures, he fires her. He extracts two extraordinary bit-beasts from the rock, Orthros & Cerberus which he then sealed in the two coinciding blades (Orthros & Burning Cerberus). He then chose an expert blader named Gordo to wield Orthros and train Zeo, his android son copy to perfection. He then gave Burning Cerberus to Zeo. He had them both enter the world championships. During this conversation, Dr. K with Dr. med. As Zagart leads, Zeo realizes that his father is in the business of stealing the Bladebreakers' Bit Beasts. After Zeo has been discovered, Dr. K her ex-boss, that Zeo has made friends with the Bladebreakers. Dr. Zagart wants to know if this is true, but Zeo does not answer. He is still too shocked that his father is behind this. Zagart offers Zeo the most powerful bit-beast and says he should steal the Bladebreakers' bit-beasts. Zagart would do all that for him. After Dr. Zagart has told the secret that Zeo is not a human but a robot, Zeo decides to go against the Bladebreakers. After Dr. Zagart has introduced his son to Gordo, he decides to go to the BBA to enter the two Bladers in the final rounds of the World Championships. There he met Mr. Dickenson, the BBA president, for the first time after 30 years. Briefly, they talked about the thing with the stone, until suddenly the Bladebreakers come. Dr. Zagart tells them that Zeo is his son and has now turned into a merciless fighter who wants to win against the Bladebreakers. Before Zagart leaves, he promises the Blader group that they will not recognize Zeo. He believes that by transferring the power of the four bit beasts to Zeo, Zeo could become human. But as Kenny and Mr. Dickenson pointed out, the bit-beasts may not be able to what Dr. Zagart thinks they will and Zeo may not be able to turn into a real boy from this. They ask Zagart to take Zeo out of the tournament, but he refuses because Zeo is allegedly no longer under his control. Thanks to Zeo, he managed to collect Dranzer & Draciel, but thanks to Tyson & Dragoon, they were both freed, ensuring that Zagart's plans to make Zeo human are foiled. He then accepts Zeo for who he was & the two live on better terms with the world. Relationships Leon Zagart Leon is Dr. Zagart's younger son, whom he trained to be like Zeo after Zeo's death. In the anime, he is actually an android replica of the real Zeo. Zeo Zagart Zeo is Dr. Zagart's first son, who was killed in an unfortunate accident. Mr. Dickenson Mr. Dickenson and Dr. Zagart were once colleagues known for doing bit-beast research. After going their separate ways, their friendship was strained, though it's implied they made amends after Dr. Zagart reformed when Tyson defeated his son in battle. Trivia * Dr. Zagart is the only main antagonist from the Original Series who reformed after his defeat. * In the Indonesian dub version of the anime, his name was mistranslated into Dr. Tagato. Quotes * Now nothing can stop me! Nothing! * Soon, the sacred bit-beasts will be mine! Gallery Mr._Dickenson_u._Dr._Zargart_jünger.jpg Mr. Dickenson's Old Laboratory4.JPG DrZagart.png DrK10.png Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 234920.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 318240.jpg Zagart bei Mr. Dickenson.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 345680.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 413560.jpg DrZagart02.png Zagart_mit_Zeo.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2 793293.jpg Tumblr otyruikPH11w4q252o1 640.png Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2 281915.jpg Beyblade V-Force The Movie World Championships Arc Ep45 (2) 354267.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force - Ep48 (1) 1961167.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force - Ep48 (1) 1709433.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full- 636302.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 41 -English Dub- -Full-.1(1) 178578.jpg Beyblade V Force Zeo learns the truth of the bladebreakers bit beasts 189067.jpg Beyblade V Force Zeo learns the truth of the bladebreakers bit beasts 133400.jpg Beyblade V Force Zeo learns the truth of the bladebreakers bit beasts 119000.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 95462.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48 1500000.jpg Beyblade V Force - Tyson vs Zeo 877133.jpg Beyblade V Force - Tyson vs Zeo 472667.jpg Beyblade V Force - Tyson vs Zeo 354167.jpg Beyblade V Force - Tyson vs Zeo 341900.jpg Beyblade V Force - Tyson vs Zeo 874033.jpg Tumblr lp0aumCBRp1ql914ko1 r1 1280.png S02E48-170246 1.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed 611760.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed 558640.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed 545360.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 403600.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 194680.jpg Screenshot 20190924-181920 1.jpg de: Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Villains Category:Beyblade: V-Force Characters Category:Team Psykick Category:Original Series Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Team Zagart